wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Astrapia
Animus magic is surprisingly fickle in who is gifted with the powers. :Two thousand years ago, there wasn't a single animus left in the SkyWing population. Yet the thread continued to pop up every few years, and families were destroyed, in secret, by the royal population. :Then magic was gifted to a SkyWing, one found nestled alone in the mountains and saved from certain death. Astrapia has the magic of the legends... but she wishes it would leave. . : appearance : . :At first glance, Astrapia seems normal. Her scale colors are plain, fitting into the correct array of shades. Her form doesn't stick out, within the boundaries of average, if it wasn't for her tail. :Her tail, the limb three times the length of her body. A long , sinuous length comparable to a snake. She often tucks it into a coil by her feet, though it becomes troublesome when flying. :Otherwise, she seems free of oddities. Her scale color is a bright orange copper, with a slight sheen. The color fades into bright red on her legs and tail. :Her underbelly is a soft gold shade, comparable to the long petals of a sunflower. The transition between her vulnerable, soft underbelly and her bright scales is obvious, the hard plates suddenly softened skin. :Astra's wings membranes are light orange, fading to yellow on the edge, similar to the color variation on the surface of a peach. Her wings are slightly larger than most, possibly to accommodate her oversized tail. :Her spines and horns are similar shades of gold to her underbelly. Each one shines, like polished pieces of gold lining her back. :Her eyes are the only strange thing of her color. They are a vibrant sky blue like a firescales, yet she doesn't have the smoke curling from her scales. Perhaps it's a sign of her powers, or just another thing that sets her apart. :Astra does not stand tall. The already short dragoness shrinks smaller, everything bottled up under her scales. She is closed to others, clear with the closeness of her wings and how her tail lays neatly near her body. :One day, she might explode. And the fear for such an incident is present in her eyes. . : personality : . :Once, the SkyWing may have been a happy, careful dragonet. One that was overly optimistic, with many friends. One pleased with her share of life, worrying over the smallest nuisances. :If she ever was like that, the dragonet is gone. :She didn't break, per say, but almost overnight she changed. Her open nature closed off, her view became darker, and she was an alien, replacing whoever she was before. :The new Astrapia is content to remain quiet. She allows others to take the initiative, though it seems she'd rather be left alone. But she is not shy. She's not bad a socializing, she just doesn't want to do it. :She can still make friends, but it's low on her priorities. She finds it easy enough to be alone, the pangs of loneliness often ignored. She tells herself it's because she doesn't find friendships and such worthy of her time, but she just wants to protect them. :But that goal sounds too noble. :Sarcasm commonly drips in her voice. She's snappy with an temper that can quickly boil over. Another possible reason she wants to stay away. She isn't in control of her emotions; rather, it's the other way around. :She's strange. While she wants to protect others from the danger in her claws, she refusing this as the reason for why she pushes others away. She needs a selfish reason, and she has one - to protect her from the laws of the SkyWing kingdom. :Astra doesn't trust others. Her secret is safe, because no one else knows it. She does have a few dragons she hangs out with, but they don't know too much about her. The stories of her life are kept safe, and she is careful to let nothing out, no matter what happens. :Perhaps she has more personality to her than the secretive, sarcastic one, a facade that is almost certainly breaking one day. But it has all been tamped down, hidden from the outside world. :Waiting to be broken free. . : history : . :No one's quite sure where she came from. Her egg was found tucked in a mossy hollow, untouched for what seemed like days. It was picked up and brought into an adoption center, where they discovered something strange. :The SkyWing in the egg had animus power. :The information wasn't passed on to those who adopted her, for good reason. Her foster parents were rule following SkyWings, who likely wouldn't keep an egg with such power. :So her ability was kept secret, even from the dragonet who had it. :She grew up happily, a boisterous young dragonet with a quick temper, who had friends she laughed with and rivalries with mostly male dragons. Her life was comparably normal, with its kinks and problems, but overall with a happy, optimistic vibe. :A small dragonet, but ready for the future. Even as her tail grew longer, and longer, she simply discovered it was good for long distant slapping. She made do with what she had, and asked for what she didn't, accompanied with bright, pleading eyes. :Those days are long gone. Perhaps she can still reach them, but they seem from another life, one where she doesn't belong anymore. :She does however, clearly remember the day it happened. . : relationships : . :Ask to be in relationships! :Foster Parents: She can't remember her parent's names, thanks to her enchantment to prevent her from returning. But she does recall how they looked and acted and she... wants to go back. But she doesn't trust herself. :July: . : trivia : . *Really, really likes sweets, especially chocolate *Is conflicted, because she wants a friend who understands but doesn't want to affect anyone negatively *Half certain her real parents abandoned her because they knew about her powers . : gallery : . Astra.png|Pumpkin! 46226201-13e1-4fb4-8fd1-282a08b96ae7.png|Serenity! Get Scared.jpg|! Cloud of the IceWings-AstrapiaPNG.png|Cloud! (the SeaWing) Astrapia.jpeg|Sby! AstrapiabyPearl.png|Pearl! 0C113F45-9893-482B-9C9A-39E684FF144B.png|TwilightWoF! B3AB5A76-4CAB-4532-B5C2-49AA66A39AC9.png|Nibby! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist)